Love was an unknown concept
by evs14u
Summary: An MI-6 agent comes to the Jeffersonian, and shakes things up. Sweets/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys I discoved bones about 3 weeks ago and fell in love, with the series and most definitely with Sweets so I began writing a story and I really hopes it takes off. There will be bashing of an OC because I don't oppose Daisy, but I like my OC character better.**

"Oh my god, how can any one person commit their only one life to such a terrible topic as psychology. I mean everything is suggestion nothing is ever definitive in this subject it should not even be allowed to have the -ology at the end it does not deserve it, and then why the hell I am I standing in front of Dr. Lance Sweets office the FBI physiologist, oh yeah my boss made me. God I am going to kill the director when I get back to the headquarters in London, but for now I am a liaison at the Jeffersonian Museum. Yeah, you heard right I am liasoning (I am not sure if that is even a word) at a Museum, well at least in the crime solving department. But why the hell psychology? Why did my boss whom I adore send me off to be partnered with a psychologist? Psychology is as soft science, it shouldn't even be considered a science, but I should stop my rambling I am Agent Dr. Elizabeth Swan at MI-6. I grew up in London and went to Oxford College and then went onto medical school to study emergency medicine." I took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard a voice call from inside. I entered the room. It looked exactly like a doctors office should look there was a big desk on one end of the room in front of the desk was a couch and two chairs so the good doctor could get emotionally close to his patients and to reassure them. The windows were opened to the fullest extent which made artificial light superfluous, it looked sterile no pictures no paintings, detached somehow.

"Great, here is your next patient Sweets, so we can go we wouldn't want this troubled teenager wait any longer her problems are more important that our underlying sexual tension, don't you think Bones" said the man in one of the chairs facing the nice couch.

"Number one, I am 20 years old and I am a certified Doctor and MI-6 agent. In other words I can kill you discard your body and walk away with out a scratch." I said.

"MI-6?" asked a light brown haired lady next to the man in the chair said, I immediately as Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Yes it's a nickname for the SIS which is the cooler, better more resourceful, and English and in any way more awesome than the CIA." I said cheerfully

"and she is my new partner" said a man I supposed to be Dr. Sweets, to my surprise looked as he was only 23 years old I had expected an old geezer telling me to get him coffee. Dr. Sweets had dark brown curls atop of his head, and light brown eyes to match that, and surprisingly enough I found him attractive _hate, you are supposed to hate him not find him attractive, he represents all evil in the name of psychology _ I told myself sternly.

"Grudging partner" I corrected.

"How can you be a grudging partner?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Well easy my boss head of MI-6 said I have been over working myself and that I need some civilian work, and even though he knows how much I despise psychology, he put me here" I said plainly.

"You know I am here I kind of spend my whole life dedicated to psychology" said Dr. Sweets.

"Yeah I know I still think it's a soft science and there is absolutely no value in it" I said not feeling a bit of remorse for hurting his feelings.

"Oh kid she owned you," said the man from earlier that had called her a teenager, he was wearing a belt buckle that had COCKY written on it.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth FBI" he replied coolly.

"We officially can not be friends" I said quickly.

"Why?" he asked as if I had proposed that I wanted to achieve world domination with a lightning bug.

"You work for the FBI" I said stiffly

"And that's bad because…?" he asked clearly not grasping the concept.

"I hate the FBI" I said plainly.

"Wow Wow Wow rewind why do you hate the FBI" he asked still looking like he'd rather believing in the lightning bug theory.

"Because saving their asses is the number thing we have to do of joint-ops and it is not fun" I said.

"Name me one time" he challenged.

"Guam, Tokyo, Beirut…." I said but he cut me off.

"Ok I said one" he said knowing he lost that spat.

"Well there was more than one so I had to bring the facts to light" I said with a dramatic hand gesture.

"I like her she isn't afraid of telling men their place, she is good for you Sweets" said Dr. Brennan.

"Thank you I appreciate that Dr. Brennan, but how can I be complementary to a man who dedicated his life to a science that is wrong in theory and fails in execution" I asked.

"You know I am still in the room" he said incredulously.

"Yep I do know that but I don't like talking behind people's backs its better to hear it out front, and if you even try to psychoanalysis on me I will slit your throat and let you bleed to death" I said with a cheerful expression on my face. His face contorted to amusement and fear. I planned this to be a very interesting time here at the Jeffersonian.

"I really like her; Sweets when you come to the lab you need to bring her" said Dr. Brennan "We could introduce her to the rest of the team."

"Not a problem, I don't think I'd leave her here alone she might burn all my files and books" he said trying to hide his amusement.

"I would never do something like that" I said plastering a fake shock expression on my face. I was greeted by raised eyebrows. "Well…maybe it is definitely an enticing idea" I concluded. I heard a chirping sound

"Oh phone…hey cam…oh ok well be there…oh and you get to meet Sweets new partner… bye" Dr. Brennan said finishing her conversation and putting her phone back in her pocket.

"That was Cam we got to go to a crime scene" she said as if it was a day to day thing, which it probably was.

"Sweet crime scene" I said my eyes lighting up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it has been for ever since I have updated but I wanted to give it a shot please tell me if it is worth continuing.**

"Sweet crime scene indeed" said Booth the woman is covered in honey

"Actually its body sugar" I said looking at the substance.

"Body sugar?"

"Yes it's used to remove hair kind of like wax but less painful"

"But why would she be covered in it

"I have no clue but I am guessing it was spilled on her from the top with the way the sugar moved indecently body sugar is very easy to ignite so someone tried to get rid of the remains but obviously failed" I said looking at the evidence.

"Great first we need an ID"

"I guess we will check her pockets"

"I think the killer may have been a passionate one" Sweets piqued up

"A passionate killer Dr Sweets I know you think psychology can solve all mysteries but I don't see any real evidence of that "I said

"There are stab wounds knives are used by passionate killers about 90% of…"

"That's the problem of psychology is that you rely too much on statistics murder is individual every one of them is different and as mark twain once said Facts are stubborn, but statistics are more pliable."

"You are just annoyed because I beat you at that conference"

"You did not beat me"

"I got a higher score than you that counts"

"You are just happy that you won at something"

"What are you two talking about?" asked an interested Dr. Brennan

"Oh there was this conference in Montreal last year and we had to work together and now he thinks he knows everything about me"  
"Does him"

"He knows more than you but defiantly less than he thinks"

"Thanks for example your favorite movie is titanic and your favorite music group is Nickelback and if you are so fine you got me then you tell me what the murders motive was"

"I cannot tell you that but I'd rather wait and find out than having theories that could possibly mislead the investigation."

Later at the lab I had finally met everyone which was a task within itself since they were all so different but I guess that makes a good team dynamic. I was finding my new office rather comfortable both the FBI and the Jeffersonian and sprung money to give me an office at both locations.

"Dr Swan?" asked a timid intern.

"Yes what can I do for you?"

"This envelope arrived for you it has no return address so we scanned it but it seems to be normal"

"Thanks" that's weird I thought I only had been working here a day and I already got letters I guess I was special

I opened it and found a plain white piece of paper with only four words on it _I still blame you._ Dread washed over me I couldn't breathe this came every year yet I could never get over how horrible it felt when it came

**Flashback**

"**Anderson you have to get out now" I screamed.**

"**No I can't leave it here"**

"**It's just a piece of wood" **

"**Just a piece of wood this is the it is supposed to be form Jesus' cross" **

"**We don't have time the bomb is about to go off"**

"**I don't care I want a piece"**

"**Please do this for me for your wife and your unborn baby"**

"**No I want to come back with this for them you know Daphne is having a bad pregnancy this can help"**

"**Taking the blood transfusions like she should would help her"**

"**No they are not good for her"**

"**They are" **

"**Forget it this is not the time for that lets go" **

"**No ill have to leave"**

"**Ok fine go" and the second I left the cave it exploded**

**End of Flashback**

I left my work after looking at some stenches of Angela and trying to figure out how our victim died but I couldn't take it so the place I went to a bar. I know not the responsible thing to do but at the moment I really dint want to think about responsibility I thought of getting myself a glass of Bourbon.

"Lizzy?" asked confused Sweets.

"Yes and I am Dr. Swan"

"Ok Dr. Swan can I help"

"Not really but you could"

About 10 minutes later 

I leaned in and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I have been absent from this story awhile but I am back and here to stay, so without further ado. **

**The worst day, Part 1**

Bright light filtered in through the windows. Those aren't my windows I thought they are to bright. I… oh god I didn't I didn't ahhh I did. I looked around. Analyze the situation I told myself. Ok number 1 I was naked, number 2 I wasn't in my apartment. So that means I must have been with a guy last night. Not bad, but who I don't remember who was I with last night.

Flashback

"We really shouldn't be doing this," said I bemused Lance.

"Than why aren't you stopping" I asked challenging the doctor.

"Because this is so nice," He answered timidly.

"I thought so," I said with a malicious smile.

End of Flashback

Oh god Sweets. No what happened to sworn enemy and all evil, and those beautiful chocolate eyes? Ok this is just another one nightstand that is all, nothing to worry about. You're a grown woman, you have needs and you had your needs filled and that is the end of that story. Your are going to get up and get dressed, leave a note and go home and change and then go to work. Uh I hate this. So I did exactly that. Yet on the note I have no Idea what to write. How about _sorry we slept together_ not that's wrong. How about _last night meant nothing, right? _ No that gives room to interpretation. Lastly I decided on not leaving a note, but to make him breakfast and with the note _you need your strength for a long day of being absolutely wrong. _As I flopped the egg onto the plate I heard him move around. Perfect timing it was I could leave and the eggs would still is warm. I ran out and noticed I didn't have a car, dam it luckily working in Washington DC meant that there were taxis so I caught one and directed him home.

"Rough night miss," asked the taxi driver.

"You could say, "I said

"So are you two in love, when is the wedding?"

"Uh it wasn't like that, it was a one night stand"

"Poor girl, but by the look on your face you do like him"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do and don't go around denying it I see these things"

"Of course you do madam"

"Oh you are a woman of science, figures"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You rather be stuck in a lab with all your fancy chemicals and equipment than out living life to it's fullest"

"I live life"

"Really when was your last date, and don't say last night because that was more of a hit and run"

Uh the truth was I hadn't dated at all since I came here, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"3 days ago"

"You are lying but go around stuck in your world. Here is your stop."

Thank you, you I paid what was on the meter and left. I went inside and quickly took a shower and changed. My goal today was to avoid Sweets at all costs.

3 hours later

"Why are we locked in a old elevator?" asked Sweets

"Weren't you here the last hour. We decided to follow a lead on the body sugar woman and her psych ex husband and I could have taken him out had you not decided that you wanted to play psych-babble boy so he got you and the paperwork would have been enormous had he shot you so he locked us in a old broken down elevator, luckily there are air vents so we wont die immediately but without food or water yep you will die first." I told him.

"Why me?"

"Because you are weaker than I am so you die first."

"Ok… so lets discuss the case," he said trying to break the awkward silence.

"There isn't much to discus without cell reception, wait that's it. Take of your shirt and your belt"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

10 minutes later 

"That is ingenious"

"Thank you, and you thought I was going to jump you"

"You did last night"

"I did not jump you, I kissed you and the rest is history"

"Interesting phrase did you know that…"

"No I didn't and at the moment I don't care"

"Here I can send a text to Booth and to Brennan incase one of the phones is off"

"The address and the elevator oh and the armed guy"

"No he is gone"

"How do you know?"

"I heard his car drive off"

"But we are in the back of the house."

"I have good hearing."

"Ok whatever"

_So 13 Elm Street steel safe_

Across town at the Jeffersonian, Dr. Camille Saroyan made a discovery that will change many of our characters lives.


	4. Chapter 4 Carpe Diem

**I am so sorry about the absence but I have an extra long chapter to make it up. If there are more spelling mistakes than usual I am sorry but I am in a foregin country so I have been battling the autocorrect and having to corerct everything myself. But all my whining aside here ist he new chapter**

Carpe Diem

Awkard silence is well awkward.

It never occured to me that sitting in broken down elevator could be so bad. But I guess if you sit with the guy who you slept with near 7 hours earlier things can get pretty weird.

„So…?" Sweets asked problby as bored as i was.

„So what?"I replied

„What do you want to talk about" trying desperatly to start a conversation

„Is there anything to talk about" racking my brain for conversation topics.

„Yes last night"

„Oh I thought we already covered this we had sex last night „

„Yes but what does that mean?"

„I means we had sex nothing else"

„But you made me breakfast"

„Yes its callled being pollite"

„Oh" he said a couple uncoforable minutes later he asked „So how about you tell me about zour life as an agent?"

„What do you mean?" glad having finally found something to talk about .

„I mean are you like the female James Bond" I smiled a little t that every boys fantasy a female james bond, an replied.

„Not really, i dont like martinis, but did i go after bad guys then have epic showdowns with them. Surving things that normal humans and physics wouldnt allow me to survive, and then when i was almost out of engery the enemy something so enrage me, that i overcame that energy defecit and won."

„Awsome"

„No not really spy life is a lot less glamerous than you think. I mean think about it even when we go to these fancy parties and hotels, we can never sit back and enjoy. It's always eyes on the target and you most likely have atleast one analylst talking in your earpiece. So even if you hit it off with somone that little voice in your wont let you focus." Finding myself reaviling to manz secrects I quickly switched the conversation to a new topic ‚so tell me about shrinkage why pursue it? You obivously have intellect why waste it on such a… contraversial field?

„Because i believe it helps people, I think that if you have some one who has been trained just to listen to you about your problems. Plus it helps catch killers and helps make the world a safer place quicker. In addtion I was good at it when i was young so i decided why not combine that. I mean you use a form shrinkage every day , when to trust someone or not, where tho beleive their story or not"

I thought about that for a while he really seemed to have a passion for these things. There was something about that passion that made me wonder what his drive was for what he did. I mean I know mine and both dr. brennan and agent booth's werent hard to decern. I liked them they seemed to humanize the crime solving agenda. I also realized I wanted to intergrate myself further into this little family. Ofcourse keeping in mind what the director said „you have a goal agent Swan dont forget it."

„Do you think I could intern at the Jeffersonian"

„What why?" he said caught completely of guard.

„I want a new challenge something more that I can bring to the table, and to educate myself further"

„But do you have the credits to take that internship i mean your college and grauate studies"

„Thats the only problem but I think that if i can convince Oxorfd to cut me the same deal they did back when i got my MD I mean I only have one docterate even you have more and that is sad"

„What kind of deal did they cut you"

„They sent me lessons and all the work that hast o be one by a certain pont in time and then i sent it in and when they have that they send me a new packet so i can do it whenever I wnt the only thing is that Dr. Brennan would have to accept me as a student and since i need to be her primary assistant"

„You have face down evil men who have wante to bring destruction to the world and your afraid of doctor brennan"

„What if she doesnt like me or my skill level? My repreputation in her eyes could forever be ruined"

„I doubt that you are smart you can do this"

„You have more faith in me than i do"

„Thats why I am here"

WThanks… I need that"

We heard muffed voices outside from which i could discern „Sweets Swan are you in there?"

„Yep we are rigth here" we calle back.

„Any of you hurt?" booth asked.

„No but I think my legs have permantly falllen asleep" sweets said

„You know tht thats not possible right" i said trying to correct his error.

„It was a joke"

„Oh"

„Booth no" we heard brennan yell. A loud bang and the door was sprung open

„Flurencent light has never been htis beutiflu i exclaimed

In the car sweets nudged me „how about you ask"

„Not now and not here" I wispered back.

„Why not?"

„It's not the right moment"

„When ist he right moment ?"

„Right moment for what? Booth called into the back

„Nothing" I said quickly

„I dont think it nothing, dr. brennan dr. swan had a question about furthering her education in your lab" he sai pushing me tot he sharks.

„No ist something to discuss later"

„I have time now do explain" she said.

„Ok…"I took a breath and began „I thought i woul furthur my education here since The Jeffersonian is the most repectable scientific institution in this Country, it would be wise form me to learn here. And since you are a prominent forensic anthropologist to learn from you would be the the best eductional tool"

„I accept that go on"

„Since bones and historical origin, and poples lifestyle have always facinated me. I would love to study anthropolgy. I believe that Oxford University would be happy to work with you in cooperation to my studies I will learn for the exams an study the matrial at night after work and then learn as much as possible from you in the lab. The only problem with that is that I would need to be your primary intern in otherwords your rotation of interns would be stopped, and you would be stuck with me"

„You seem intelectual an energetic I agree having a more stable intern is something our lab needs again. I will talkt to dr. sayron about it but if you dont neglect your duties with sweets . I dont see why not, but I want a testing period to see if you are worthy to study here"

„Thank you so much for this opertunity"

Sweets smile at me and wispered „Carpe Diem."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok I know it's been long but not as long as last time so I am getting better, I hope but bones has started again much to our relief. I did live that Sweets got some action on and off the field. I do have some notes abut this chapter I am using the great Gatsby it is my favorite book of all time and I have loved forever. So I decided to use it in my stories, ****and I if you read other stories of mine there will be allusions to the great Gatsby in the future****. If you haven't read it and your still in high school or college you most likely will still read it, its that awesome. But if you haven't I would recommend it to the highest. But Spark notes is ok too I wont tell. If anyone is confused about one allusion to the book or anything else just leave it in review with your thoughts. One more thing and Ill let you read this chapter is very thought heavy and a lot darker than the past ones I promise it will get lighter I just thought this story needed some gravity. So please read and review, and I hope you like it.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Ok Lizzy first day at the lab you don't want to screw this up. I can do this; I have one doctorate I can get another. Piece by piece my skull was coming together in the crime her head had gotten fragmented and Dr. Brennan had asked me to put it together. I couldn't screw this up she had just given me the chance. As sweets said I had faced down bad guys what could be so horrible about this, I guess with them I was always someone new someone more powerful, someone who knew what she was doing but when I sit here alone with this skull maybe I cant do all that maybe its just my ability to be another person that makes me good at my job not that I can actually do those things. I didn't hear the door open behind me and only noticed sweets when his hand landed on my shoulder, and jumped that landed me on the floor and my tray of tools with them. I couldn't stand them being in disarray like this they needed to be ordered grouped into the sets of 3 that they were supposed to the way that they are supposed to be. I had to get them in order. So I did it I picked them up one by one and laid them back on the tray one two three one two three until they lay there just were there supposed I hadn't even noticed I had stopped breathing. I took a big gulp of air, and let it out. Sweets gave me a curious look, like he was shrinking me.

"You better not be pointing your shrink brain at me and firing," I said not looking up from my task.

"Not at all we are partners aren't we" he said

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looed at the blocked caller id it was a text message it read "_Found you again, you cant hide forever remember you and I had the same training I know how you think, I know how you fell come back and we can make it all whole again_" I went ridged it drained the color and life right out of the room. I count look this I couldn't he couldn't be here I could have found the director said he couldn't find me that hi should move on but how could I move on. I could feel sweets using his whole arsenal of shrink weapons today

"Stop seriously I'm fine" answering the unanswered question in the room.

"Ok lets just go with that anything new"

"Not really I did find some interesting cracks I took swaps for Hodging's and he said that once the analysis is done we can run some these to see what caused them, sorry hard science takes time. We can't just pull out our shrink AK47 and start firing whenever we want to" I was more on edge the before it most likely had to do with the Arthur thing but I wasn't going to let myself go there.

"Hahahaha funny" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"I thought so to anything new from the FBI, not that they usually have much news but…"

"Yeah we tracked down her family using DNA, I am going to visit them now do you want to come"

"I will"

I went back to the lab after our meeting with her parents as I sat down to finishes my paperwork; I had finished the skull before leaving. I got another text this time from sweets

_Marriott room 123 9pm? Name is Daisy Buchannan. _

I got the immediate rush to text yes how did he know my favorite book was _The Great Gatsby_? I didn't really want to know new I was eventually just going to say yes so I just tested that that what this had been and that's what's going clean and detached just like his office just like our relationship.

When I finally left the office is was down poring it reminded me of London how everything was bathed in a beautiful evening glow and how know one cared if u ran through the rain or skipped though puddles. He was wearing a Homburg, oh god how could be he so perfect I forgot all about Arthur and the text message. There he was there for me I ran into his arms no one could told the difference if we where a long lost couple or just two strangers spending the night together. But yet the best of all was that no one cared. When he caught me it was like the best of all

Pass?

He held up a piece of paper it were it was printed

"_Then wear the gold hat, if that will move her;_

_If you can bounce high, bounce for her too,_

_Till she cry, "Lover, gold-hatted, high-bouncing lover,_

_I must have you!"_

_Thomas Parke D'Invilliers_

You know he was made up right he was from Fitzgerald's this side of paradise right

But doesn't that make it all that much more powerful and meaningful, and fill you with more joy?" with that I kissed him and another cycle of us began, and didn't end into the morning.


End file.
